Decks, decking systems, and the like are known in the background art. By way of example, wooden decks can be utilized to extend the living area of a home, surround a pool, as part of landscaping, as patio alternatives, and so forth. Wooden decks can be made of pine, cedar, and other softwoods and hardwoods. Wooden decks require a significant amount of time and expense in regular and repeated maintenance to slow the effects of deterioration. Even with regular maintenance, wooden decks can still deteriorate.
Wooden decking products are known to deteriorate over time. Particularly in an outdoor environment, wooden decking products can deteriorate rapidly. Deterioration can occur due to precipitation, sun, wind, prolonged use, and the like. Deterioration can include splintering wood, dry wood, rot, decomposition, discolored wood, and so forth.
Attempts to halt or slow the process of deterioration include regular and repeated sealing and staining of the wood boards of the deck, a laborious task. Other alternatives include utilizing treated lumber such as pressure treated woods; however, such woods are known to include chemicals such as chromate copper arsenate and may include toxic materials such as strychnine.
Other attempts to halt or slow the process of deterioration include the use of non-wood or partial wood decks. By way of example, composite systems, or artificial decking systems, which tend to be very expensive, are known in which recycled products are used with some wood products to produce a wood-like plank of wood-plastic composites. Recycled materials used may include high-density polyethylene (HDPE), polystyrene (PS) and PET plastic as well as mixed plastics. However composite decking systems may contain harmful chemicals. Additionally, composite decking systems cannot be refurbished. Furthermore, composite decking systems can still attract mold. Still furthermore, composite decking systems are still susceptible to expanding when hot, contracting when cold, and cracking. Still other deck alternatives include using aluminum, which is expensive and cumbersome.
Related patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,759, issued to Lanier on Mar. 14, 1978, discloses a portable decking system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,546, issued to Glassmeyer et al. on Jun. 13, 1978, discloses a roll away decking system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,084, issued to Millington et al. on May 25, 1999, discloses a modular decking system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,880, issued to Meenan, Jr. on Oct. 10, 2000, discloses a removable modular decking system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,267, issued to Dantzer on Apr. 3, 2001, discloses a decking system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,838, issued to Summerford on Dec. 10, 2002, discloses an above-grade decking system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,311, issued to Fortier on Jun. 1, 2004, discloses a modular transportable floor decking system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,576, issued to Pruitt on Aug. 11, 2009, discloses a decking system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,716,888, issued to Richards on May 18, 2010, discloses a composite decking system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,693, issued to Schrotenboer on Jun. 8, 2010, discloses a decking system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,812, issued to Eberle, III on Mar. 22, 2011, discloses a decking system and anchoring device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,880, issued to Groh et al. on Dec. 10, 1991, discloses a thermoplastic cover for stadium seating, picnic tables, boat docks, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,390, issued to Oliveri et al. on Aug. 18, 1998, discloses a structural covering. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,387, issued to Turnbull on Mar. 13, 1990, discloses a patio deck sheath. U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,360, issued to Groh on Nov. 29, 1994, discloses a cover piece for a seat member of a bleacher seat unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,395, issued to Elsasser et al. on Aug. 6, 2002, discloses an elongated covering member of extruded plastic suitable for flooring, decking, seating, and like uses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,867, issued to Anderson on Nov. 21, 1967, discloses a bench and plank cover.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.